


Shuffle Drabble Challenge

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Iron Man (Movies), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dennis Reynolds is a Bastard Man, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, One-sided Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds, Party, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: My friend @eyehategod did this, so I’m gonna do it because it looks funBasically I put my playlist on shuffle and then write short stories about the song that comes up. Like a lottery.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Kudos: 1





	1. Social Climb - iDKHOW

“Why do you always follow me at parties?” Dennis stared at Mac with annoyance. “You’re like some sort of parasite.” The chatter of the party guests continued in the background. Mac sighed and looked down at his drink. If he’d had known that he was being annoying, maybe he wouldn’t have come. 

“I thought we did parties together, you know? We’d walk around together, look for hot people together, and flirt together. I thought that was our thing.” He gestured between them. 

Dennis put his hand on Mac’s and pushed in down. “No,” he said, “There is no _together_. Sure, we carpool and I love having you as a friend, but you gotta lay off of me sometimes. Please don’t talk to me until the party’s over and we have to go home.” He began to walk away. 

Mac felt betrayed. “Dennis...” he whispered longingly under his breath. “Come back...” 

Dennis did come back, but not for Mac’s company. He just smiled, looked Mac in the eye, and said, “Throw away your drink, by the way. You’re driving.” 


	2. Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

“It’s going to be okay,” Tony whispered, sitting next to Peter’s hospital bed. Earlier, Peter had dislocated his knee while training. He was in the ER, waiting for a doctor to come in and shift his knee back into place. Pain surged everywhere, even with all the morphine.

Peter trembled under his suit. “I-I’m scared, Mr. Stark.” 

“I know, Peter. Deep breaths. We’ll get through this. Remember your happy place?” Tony put his hand through Peter’s hair. “Can you picture your happy place for me?” 

Peter closed his eyes and thought of the school library, where MJ and Ned sat with him and studied. “I-I’m in my happy place, M-Mr. Stark.” He shuddered and reached for Tony’s hand. His heartbeat was racing. 

Tony nodded. “What does it look like?” 

“A-A library. Th-The school’s library. W-With books, and computers, and t-tables.” 

“Hmm... and who’s there with you?” 

“MJ and N-Ned.” 

“What are you guys doing together?” 

“St-Studying.” Peter squeezed his eyes even tighter. 

“Studying for a test? For mathletes? For fun?” 

“F-For a test, I think.” 

Tony smiled softly. Peter had such a nice imagination. He kissed his son’s hand to remind him it was going to be okay. The sight of the dislocated kneecap was horrifying as hell, but there are certain things you do for love that require uncomfortableness. At that moment, a doctor in a white coat showed up. He had a goatee, slim fingers, and small eyes. “My name is Stephen Strange,” he said, “And I heard that someone had a little accident.” 

Peter opened his eyes. He smiled a little. “Dr. Strange? Oh my god, thank you so much for helping me, I—“ 

Strange nodded towards Tony. “Apparently I’m the only doctor you don’t have white-coat syndrome for.”


	3. Dear Theodosia - Lin Manuel Miranda

“Mr. Stark? I want to tell you something.” Peter walked into the kitchen and took a seat on one of the barstools. Tony was at the coffee maker, even though it was 4:00 pm. 

“Go ahead, kid.” Tony leaned on the counter towards Peter, giving him his attention. 

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. This was hard to say. “So, um, I was wondering... what’s the avengers’ policy on LGBTQ superheroes? Like, I know the military doesn’t allow trans people, so I was wondering what happens with the Avengers if I just so happen to be bisexual and trans.” 

Tony cocked his head. “Are you coming out to me, Peter?” 

“P-Please answer the question first,” said Peter. 

Tony sighed and looked down at the counter. He saw this coming. Of course he’d always been aware of the child’s fluttery voice, height, full-body suit, and over-attempts at masculinity. He’d just dismissed that as adolescent. “Captain Marvel has a girlfriend,” he replied, “And she’s the best superhero out of us all.” He put his hand on Peter’s hand. “Does that answer your question?” 

Peter smiled brightly. “Amazing! Then you should also know that I’m bisexual and transgender. Nice talk, Mr. Stark!” he gave the businessman a hug and walked out of the kitchen.

Tony chuckled softly to himself, “That damn child.”


End file.
